


Shagging in the Locker Room

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Lesbian Sex, Locker Room, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Smut, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Natasha always get changed in their own locker room. And Wanda always takes her time to admire Natasha. Today, however, Natasha decided to return the favour, and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shagging in the Locker Room

Wanda turned the lights on and saw the locker room light up. It was the kind of locker room reserved for a professional gym. Wanda removed her red jacket first as Natasha entered the room.

"You know, you never paid me for that jacket." Natasha said.

"Finder's keepers. As I recall, you were being the damsel in distress when I got my hands on it." Wanda replied. Wanda removed her black vest and trousers and put on black jeans and a dark green vest. She saw Natasha slowly remove her leather suit. This was always the best part of getting changed. Natasha was ungodly hot, no one could deny that. Especially if you watched her undress on a near weekly basis. First, she saw those perfect round tits. She pretended to focus on her own personal mirror, but she could never keep her eyes off Nat for long. She was wearing pitch black underwear, and it worked a treat on her. Then, off went the whole thing. She reached for her clothes, and Wanda had a cheeky idea. She flicked her hand, and Nat's clothes fell on the floor. Nat sighed and bent over to pick them up, giving Wanda an exceptional view of her bum. Wanda had to lick her tongue as she starred right at Natasha's perfect ass. One of these days, it would be too much, and the mansion would be hear Natasha scream her name. But Wanda kept putting it off, residing only to think about their locker room encounters late at night. Natasha, it seemed, had other ideas. She suddenly stood up and turned, looking somewhat smug. Wanda quickly looked back to her mirror, attempting to look casual. It hadn't worked.

"You really have to work on your 'innocent' act." Natasha said. "Admit it, you were starring at me."

"I took a small look, that's all. No big deal." Wanda replied.

"I bet you did more than look last night." Nat said. "Come on, admit it. You want to fuck me. You want to strip me naked and fuck me." She advanced towards Wanda slowly, pinning her against the lockers. Wanda felt strangely aroused. This must be the side of Nat that earned her 'Black Widow' reputation. Nat's lips were getting closer every second. Wanda's tongue awaited the feeling of Natasha's tongue eagerly. "Just say the words."

"Nat, anyone could walk in here, what if-" Wanda started, and then Nat kissed her. A fantastic, slimy tongue entered her mouth, meeting her own tongue and playing with it. Nat closed the gap between them and held Wanda against the locker.

"Trust me, no one is coming in here uninvited." Nat said. Even if they were, this felt too good for Wanda to pass up. She pulled Nat in and removed her top. Nat leaned down and kissed on her breasts. Wanda moaned as her hands traveled down to grab Nat's ass. It felt just as good as it looked. Nat removed Wanda's trousers and knelled to kiss her teasingly on the stomach before removing her pants. Then, her warm and skilled tongue touched Wanda's pussy, and Wanda's weight fell back. She hadn't done this in a very long time, and she had forgotten how amazing it felt. She grabbed onto Nat's head, and spread her legs wide, allowing her full access.

"Oh my god, Nat. That's it, oh, fuck, just like that. Jesus- GAH!" Wanda moaned. Nat was doing a fantastic job. Wanda felt close to cumming in under a minute. She grabbed Nat's hair a little more roughly to motivate her. Nat got the message and focused on her clit. That did the trick. Wanda screamed as she came for the first time in years. She was surprised she could still stand, her heart was pounding like she had just run a marathon. Nat stood up and kissed her again, this time her tongue covered in Wanda's own juices. It was quite kinky.

"Now then, your turn." Nat teased. Wanda's kinkier side took over. She used her powers to push Nat against the lockers and then to undo her bra. When her tits fell out, Wanda gasped. They looked fantastic. Wanda grabbed and squeezed them for a while before she went down for the main attraction. Feeling impatient, she used her powers to pull down Nat's panties and lifted her legs up off the air without her hands. Her hands free, she fingered Nat with her index and middle fingers. Hearing Nat moan for the first time was a memory Wanda would never forget.

"Oh, Wanda, you kinky little slut. I wondered what you'd be like in the bedroom with those powers. Good girl, right there, get another one in there. Oh, fuck!" Nat moaned. Wanda put two more fingers in. She knew Nat could take it. But she wanted to do more than just finger her. Unable to control her own growing lust, she dived in and ate Nat's pussy. And Nat's moans turned to screams. Wanda grinned to herself as she continued to devour her. The more she licked, the more she enjoyed it, and as she read Nat's mind, all she heard was incoherent madness. Pure bliss. And it only turned her on more. She went faster, and her method soon gave way to just blind licking. But it was doing the trick. Nat's moans were only growing louder until finally: "I'm cumming, Wanda, keep going, almost- SHIT!"

Cum she did, all over Wanda's face. Wanda licked up every drop that came out of her, wiping her lips of the leftovers. She stood up and kissed Nat again.

"Get your clothes back on, we're going back to my room." Nat said. This was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
